Baby Pictures
by Ability King KK
Summary: Inko invites over Izuku's girlfriend and her parents for dinner, which soon leads to sharing baby pictures much to the young couple's embarrassment. Dedicated to Denki Protection Squad.


"Oh! And here's one of Izuku in his little All Might costume!"

Said green-haired boy wondered what he had done to deserve this. Earlier in the week his mother had suggested that they invite his girlfriend and her family over for dinner one night and while he wasn't completely against the idea the thought of having his girlfriend over at his place made him nervous. When he told his girlfriend about the invite she was just as nervous, but said she would talk to her parents about it. Of course her parents agreed and that lead to his mother showing off photos of when he was younger. And while he shouldn't be thinking it, he was glad he wasn't suffering alone in this.

"Heh, cute. Nothing on my little Kyouka though! She was a shy one and would always try to hide whenever we tried to take her picture!" exclaimed the blond man as he pulled out a few photos from his wallet. "We had to be sneaky if we wanted to get a photo."

"Aw, how adorable!" stated Inko with a giggle as she looked at the photo of a young Kyouka hiding behind her mother's legs.

Izuku glanced over at his girlfriend to find Kyouka hiding her face in her hands, blushing almost as much as he usually does. He couldn't blame her really. Nobody liked it when their parents showed off baby pictures. It was probably the most embarrassing thing a youth could go through.

While Izuku pretty much accepted the fact that his mother was going to continue showing off the photos, Kyouka wanted it to end. The red-faced girl looked up at her father with a glare, to which he was unfazed by.

"Put the photos away, old man!" hissed out Kyouka.

"Don't be like that, Kyouka. Let me show off how cute you were! Besides, I'm sure your boyfriend would like to see these, right, Izuku?"

Izuku blushed at being put on the spot. "W-Well, if K-Kyouka doesn't want th-them to be seen I w-would respect h-her wishes. B-Besides, I d-don't need to see ph-photos to know how c-cute she is."

Kyouka's blush returned full force as she turned away and started to tap her earphone jacks together. How the hell was Izuku always able to make her feel like this? Damn his adorable self!

Both Inko and Kyotoku wished they had a camera on them right now. Luckily, Kyotoku had his cellphone with him. Too bad his wife put a stop to that.

"Kyotoku, I do believe that you promised to behave yourself while we were here, remember?" questioned the woman who looked like an older version of Kyouka.

Her husband rubbed the back of his head while giving off a grin. "Gomen, Mika. I guess I got caught up in the moment."

Mika merely rolled her eyes before turning to Inko with a smile. "Arigatou, for having us over, Inko-san. It was a lovely dinner, but I believe it's time for us to head home."

Inko smiled back with a smile that reminded Kyouka of Izuku's smile. "You're welcome, Mika-san! It was so nice meeting you and your husband!"

After saying their goodbyes, the Jirou family made their way out of the Midoriya home. Before leaving, Kyouka turned back to Izuku.

"D-Did you mean it when you said I was cute?" asked the rocker girl as she tapped her earphone jacks together.

"O-Of course I did, Kyouka! Wh-Why would I lie about that?" asked Izuku, looking at the girl with wide green eyes.

Kyouka blushed for a third time that night, not only because of Izuku's words but also because of what she was about to do. Going up to her boyfriend she gave him a quick kiss to the lips, causing him to glow a deep red.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow," squeaked the red-faced Kyouka as she went to catch up with her parents.

"Y-Yeah," mumbled out Izuku as steam came out of his ears. That was his first kiss. Closing the door, he made his way to his room to wondering how things would be the next day.

-:-

With Kyouka, she had caught up with her parents to see the shit-eating grin on her father's face.

"My little Kyouka all grown up and kissing boys!"

"Sh-Shut up, old man! Damn it, why do you have to be like this all the time?" demanded the girl as she glared at her father.

"Kyotoku, please stop teasing our daughter," said Mika, although with the way her eyes sparkled she was also happy that her daughter found someone she loved dearly.

"But I'm just so proud of her, Mika!" exclaimed Kyotoku with a grin. He then got a serious look on his face as he looked at Kyouka. "Now Kyouka, I know you love this boy very much, but there is only one thing I ask of you."

The purple-haired girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she looked at her father. "And what would that be?"

"Try not to make your mother and I into grandparents anytime soon."

"E-Eh?! Wh-Why the hell would you say something like that?!" demanded Kyouka as she looked embarrassed beyond belief. She turned away to hide her blush as she once again tapped her earphone jacks together.

Kyotoku could only laugh while Mika let out a sigh of frustration.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **Let's be honest, Kyotoku would be one of those types of parents.**

 **Anyway, this will probably be the only IzuJirou fic I'll ever write, as I will always be an IzuTsu fan first and foremost. The idea just came to me and I felt it fit Izuku and Kyouka more than anyone else. Maybe I'll write another one in the future if an idea that fits these two ever comes to me.**

 **Lastly, to the actual IzuJirou fans/writers out there, keep doing what you're doing. If anyone has a problem with what you write, like the toxic KamiJirou fans, just ignore them. KamiJirou's not canon, so anything they say means absolutely nothing.**


End file.
